


Amaranth

by orphan_account



Series: Shades of Red: Assassin's Creed AU [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Assassin Loki, Assassin's Creed AU, Come Eating, Dark Thor, M/M, Minor Violence, Size Difference, Templar Thor, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns Thor’s handkerchief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5652598) before reading this one, please! Same setting as Red.

Loki didn't tell anyone where he had been that night. He washed the handkerchief and kept it in his pocket on the rest of his missions. He made sure to take special care of it, even though it reminded him of a particularly embarrassing moment. He could take it back to him or he could just toss it away and forget about the whole thing. He could finally move on with his life. No more endless nights of touching himself to the thoughts of that man. It had been an entire week since then and nearly every night consisted of the same thing. Come home from a mission, lay in bed, think about Thor, try to go to sleep, masturbate to the thought of Thor, try to sleep, repeat and repeat.

And now here he was, back on Thor's roof again. Same time, same place. Loki cursed to himself. He hated that he came crawling back but he couldn't help it. There was something about Thor that interested Loki. He wondered if it was just good looks or something else. Either way, Loki swung his body into Thor's room.

Thor stood with just pants, boots, and his signature leather gloves

Oh god, and now he has no shirt.

Thor was muscular, with huge arms to boot. No wonder he chose strangulation. It must not be easy to overpower a man like that. 

Thor turned around with his grin that Loki loved and hated. “My beautiful little assassin.” He cooed. “Back again.” He approached Loki and Loki suddenly held out the handkerchief. “Here.” Loki said, looking away. Thor laughed that Loki's shyness, noticing a blush on his sweet cheeks. “Thank you.” Thor took it from Loki's hand and put it in his pocket. “But there is a more pressing matter.”

Loki looked up at him, removing his hood. “And that is?”

“I did you a favor last time.” He loomed over Loki, and Loki realized how tall he was. He cast a dark shadow over Loki that embraced his entire being. “Come now. On your knees. Take off your hidden blade first.” 

Loki did as he was told. Taking off the wristband that held his blade and tossing it aside. He felt hypnotized by the man before him. Thor could do anything to him right now. Loki fell to his knees and began undoing Thor's pants. He gasped when Thor's cock sprang out. It was huge, bigger than his imagined. He had hoped Thor was big but he was scared it wouldn't even fit in his mouth. He could take it in the ass just fine, he knew, but he wondered about his jaw. He also wondered why Thor was so ready all of a sudden. Was it possible he heard him climbing up on the roof? Or one of the guards tipped him off?

Thor stuck his thumb into Loki's mouth, gripping his chin and pulling his jaw open. “Have you ever taken cock before, boy?” He asked, his eyes half lidded and staring down at Loki. Loki tasted leather and blood. Squirming uncomfortably on his spot on the fancy carpet, Loki replied. “Of course I have.” He said, defiantly. Thor looked surprised. For his age he didn't seem like he had a lot of experience. “Oh, are you a whore then?” Thor questioned as he pressed the tip of his dick to Loki's mouth before removing his thumb and shoving in, not giving Loki a chance to say anything. Loki gagged in response and Thor shushed him. “None of that, now. No teeth either, young man.” He scolded, removing his cock and slapping it against Loki's face. Loki grimaced and Thor smirked. That same stupid grin.

Thor held the sides of Loki's face with each hand and thrust back in, beginning a fast pace of fucking Loki's mouth. Loki tried to keep up, moving his tongue around Thor's cock, desperately trying to get him to come faster. Thor's huge member was causing his jaw to become sore. A trail of drool slipped past Loki's lips and landing on his pants, seeping into the fabric. More drops joined soon as Thor picked up his pace. 

“Goddamn, boy...” Thor groaned when Loki stared up at him with those big green eyes Thor loved so much. Starting to lose his composure, his thrusts became sporadic and unpredictable. He was shoving his cock deeper and deeper, feeling the back of Loki's throat with each shove. Loki, meanwhile, was whimpering in protest, trying to tell Thor to slow down and trying desperately not to gag. “Shh, it's alright. Keep looking at me, keep looking.” Loki continued to stare up at Thor, tears welling up in his eyes from the shear force from the face fucking he was taking.

Thor held tightly on to Loki's face and pressed his groin to Loki's lips, slipping his large cock down his throat and coming hard. Loki coughed and Thor groaned as he felt Loki's throat close around his dick. He held in until his seed was emptied into Loki's throat and pulled out, a line of saliva hanging from the tip. Loki tried hard to swallow it but there was just too much of it. Thor saw him struggling and roughly seized him by the chin. “Swallow it.” He said sternly. Loki whined and pulled away, spilling out the contents of his throat on to the hardwood floor and on to Thor's boots. 

Thor grabbed him by the shirt and backhanded him. Loki flew to the floor and hit it with a loud thud. “Clean that up.” He gripped Loki by his hair and dragged him to the semen on the floor. “Now.”

Eyes half lidded and utterly speechless, he leaned down and licked the floor. He tasted the sting of acid and the sticky liquid going down his throat. He then turned to Thor's boots, licking those clean as well while Thor let out a low laugh that shook Loki to his core.

Thor rubbed his head like a dog. “Good boy. You may go now if you so wish.”

Dazed, Loki he got up to his feet and stumbled to the window.

“Until next time, little Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> x posted at [tumblr](http://lokisweets.tumblr.com/post/136862474307/amaranth)
> 
> More to come, possibly.


End file.
